


Unconventional

by LostCryptid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Entities, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Swordfighting, Swords, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Martin is contemplating his relationshipAlso, there are swords
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me yesterday while I was trying to sleep and wouldn't leave me alone until I put it down, so here we go.
> 
> 850 words of silliness featuring swords
> 
> Alternative Title: TFW you leave your boyfriends alone for like 5 minutes and come back to find them sword fighting each other

Martin was aware that a lot of people wouldn’t call his relationship conventional, and that was fine by him. He didn’t need conventional or usual when he could have Jon and Gerry instead.

But unconventional still managed to surprise him every now and then.

Like now when he came home, only to find Jon and Gerry facing off each other, their hands wrapped around…

“Are those swords?” Martin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“LARP-Swords.” Jon corrected without taking his eyes off of Gerry.

“And what are you doing with them exactly?”

“Fighting obviously.” Gerry quipped this time, voice cheerful while he easily blocked one of Jons strikes. The swords made a dull sound when they hit each other. And Martin had to admit that none of this answered any of his questions.

“Okay, then. Try not to break anything I guess.”, Martin said, slightly amused before he left the living room for the kitchen to set up some tea. He could ask his questions after they were done.

While he waited for the water to cook, he picked out the tea to dull thuds coming from the living room. Adding the leaves, he waited for the tea to steep before he poured himself a cup.

Martin returned to the living room just in time to see Gerry dropping his sword to charge at Jon, who was too startled to do anything but squeak when Gerry threw him over his shoulder.

“Gerry!”

Jon sounded pretty indignant about getting thrown over a shoulder like a bony potato sack, but Gerry only cackled in response, spinning in circles with Jon tightly gripped. Martin couldn’t suppress his own chuckle at the picture.

“Let me down.” 

Jon wriggled in Gerry’s grip, but there was no actual energy behind it.

“As you wish.”, Gerry replied with way too much glee. Something that made Jon stop. He obviously hadn’t expected Gerry to give in so easily.

“Wha...oh, no, no, no, definitely nOT!”

But it was too late, and Jon was already sailing through the air before he got to finish his sentence. He hit the couch with a thunk, scrambling to push himself up into a sitting position. His ponytail had loosened, and stray hair had escaped his hair tie, framing his face and sticking out in various directions. It left him looking a bit rumpled.

Gerry in the meantime had picked up the sword Jon had dropped after getting tackled and pointed it at Jon’s chest.

“Are you giving up?” Gerry asked, poking Jon lightly against his chest with the sword tip. 

“Fine.” Jon huffed, blowing a strand out of his face.

“Perfect!” 

Gerry let the sword drop on the couch and turned around, walking over to Martin who was still standing in the doorway, watching them with his hands wrapped around his cup. Gerry stepped into the space next to him, wrapping his arms around Martin until he was pressed against his side before he pressed a kiss against Martin’s cheek.

“Welcome home.”

Martin hummed softly in response and turned his head to catch Gerry’s lips in a kiss.

“What were you fighting about anyway?”, he asked curiously after pulling back and Gerry shrugged, looking over to Jon, who was getting up from the couch.

“He told me to fight him, so I did.” 

Martin raised an eyebrow and looked down at Jon who had ended up on his other side.

“And you went along with it?”

Jon glanced up and shrugged.

“What else was I supposed to do? Not go along with it?”, he asked, raising his own eyebrow in return. Jon leaned against him, and Martin let go of the mug with one hand to drape his arm across Jon’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Something that was obviously seen as an invitation to steal his cup which was only guarded by one hand now.

Martin looked at the slender, brown fingers that tugged his mug away from him, raising his eyebrow again.

“You know there’s more tea in the kitchen.”, he pointed out, which resulted in Gerry laughing next to his ear.

“Don’t think he cares.” Gerry hummed and Jon only shrugged.

“Definitely don’t care this one’s better.” Jon hummed and Martin sighed, letting go of his tea, so Jon could actually take it, wrapping his fingers around it with a content sigh. Seemingly satisfied with his bounty.

“It’s literally the same tea.” Martin said with another sigh, but he had already given up.

“I know,” Jon said and leaned up to press a soft kiss against Martins jawbone. “This one’s better anyway.”

Martin sighed again. This time with a smile.

“I have only one more question. Where did you get the swords anyway?”

“Danny.”

Jon replied at the same time as Gerry said

“Tim’s brother.”

“That’s surprisingly unsurprising.” Martin admitted, leaning his head against Gerry’s when the other dropped his head on Martin’s shoulder.

Some people might call their relationship unconventional, but standing in the living room like this, bracketed by Gerry and Jon, with swords lying on the ground, Martin couldn’t care less. He wouldn’t trade usual for anything of this. Swordfights and tea stealing included.


End file.
